


Naruto reencarnación del Dios Hades

by GraceNunez910



Category: Naruto, Saint Seiya
Genre: Dioses - Freeform, Espectros, Negligencia, Reencarnación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceNunez910/pseuds/GraceNunez910
Summary: El 10 de octubre, el día del nacimiento de Naruto y Mito, la aldea de Konoha fue atacada por un gran zorro de nueve colas.El cuarto Hokage junto a su esposa lograron retenerlo y sellarlo de nuevo en su hija menor Mito quien fue declarada como la heroína del pueblo.Pero al hijo mayor lo ignoraron por completo, olvidando que existía, a diferencia del tercer Hokage quien es el único que se preocupa por él.Entonces, en el cumpleaños número 5 de Naruto, conoce a una bella mujer, quién hará que su mundo  de un giro de 180°.¿Cuál será el destino de Naruto?, ¿Qué ocurrirá con los que le ignoraron?, ¿Se arrepentirán de sus acciones?
Kudos: 1





	1. El nacimiento

**Author's Note:**

> {{{Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Naruto no son míos. Son de los grandes mangakas Masashi Kishimoto y Masami Kurumada. Lo único que es mío es esta historia}}}

El día 10 de octubre para la aldea de Konoha es como cualquier otro día, menos para el cuarto Hokage y su esposa quien en estos mismos instantes está dando a luz a dos bebes.

El primero es un niño con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules como el cielo una copia exacta de su padre. Este niño es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. La segunda es una niña con el cabello rojo y los ojos también azules como los de su hermano y su padre, pero es la copia de su madre. Esta niña es Mito Namikaze Uzumaki.

Ellos son los hijos del rayo amarillo de Konoha Minato y la habanero sangriento al rojo vivo Kushina. Lo único que les diferencian de sus padres son las tres marcas de bigotes a cada lado que tienen en su rostro.

"Felicidades Kushina-sama son dos lindos bebés, un niño y una niña", les felicitó la partera mientras les entregaba a sus hijos.

"Lo hiciste bien Kushina, ahora vamos a llevar a estos dos angelitos a dar su primer baño", le dijo Biwako (Esposa del tercer Hokage) y junto a la partera se dirigió a bañar a los recién nacidos.

"Gracias Kushina por hacerme tan feliz", le dijo Minato con cariño a su esposa.

"De nada Minato, además yo también soy feliz", respondió Kushina.

"Bien, ahora voy a cerrar el sello", le dijo Minato mientras seba al sello en donde estaba el Kyubi para cerrarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una voz lo detuvo.

"Aléjate de la jinchuriki cuarto, o la vida de este niño acabara tan solo unos segundos después de empezar", le ordenó un enmascarado que estaba cargando a Naruto y lo apuntaba con un kunai, mientras que Mito está en el suelo llorando junto a los cuerpos muertos de la partera y Biwako.

**_ (N / A: El resto es como el canon hasta la parte en que lo van a sellar de nuevo al Kyubi, pero la diferencia es que esta vez va a ser en Mito). _ **

"Kushina, voy a sellar al Kyubi en Mito ya que las mujeres tienen más resistencia y por su color de pelo puedo ver que saco más tus genes que los míos, lo cual es lo contrario de Naruto", le dijo Minato.

"Está bien Minato, es lo mejor", Kushina le dio su respuesta.

"Bien, aquí voy", dijo Minato y empezó a hacer posiciones de manos hasta terminar con un aplauso, " **_Shiki Fujin_** ", gritó y apareció el Shinigami detrás de él.

" **_Mortal, ¿Para qué me has llamado?_** ", Le preguntó el Shinigami con su voz de ultratumba.

"Shinigami-sama le quiero pedir que selle a el Kyubi en mi hija Mito, por favor", le pidió Minato al Shinigami.

" **_Está bien y entiendo que sabes el precio_** ", le dijo el Shinigami para confirmar.

"Así es Shinigami-sama", respondió Minato a la pregunta no formulada.

" **_Bien_** ", dijo Shinigami y empiezo a sellar al Kyubi en Mito. Terminó y estaba a punto de irse y llevarse el alma de Minato cuando se dio cuenta de Naruto, " **_No puede ser, ese niño es él_** ", pensó Shinigami sorprendido, " **_Mortal, estoy de buenas hoy, así que dejare que vivas, pero será mejor que tengas cuidado con tus acciones en el futuro_** ", simplemente le dijo," **_Estás advertido_** ", terminó y se fue.

Minato estaba feliz, podría cuidar a sus hijos y estar con su esposa más tiempo, aunque no tomo en serio las palabras del Shinigami y ese fue su error. Cuando Minato dijo que Mito era la jinchuriki del Kyubi y los mantendría a salvo de todo peligro, Konoha entera la nombró la heroína del pueblo por mantener a un demonio encerrado en ella.

* * *

**= Konoha, cinco años después, Casa del Hokage =**

En este lugar se puede ver a 3 personas que se encuentran en el patio de su casa. La primera persona es el cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze (Tiene la ropa del canon), la segunda persona es Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki (También tiene la ropa del canon) y la tercera persona es su hija Mito Namikaze Uzumaki quien llevaba una polera blanca con el símbolo Namikaze en la espalda y el Uzumaki en la parte de adelante, llevaba una falda roja y unas sandalias ninjas azules, su cabello es largo y son dos coletas, hoy está de cumpleaños.

"Mamá, papá, ¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?", Les preguntó Mito a sus padres quien la veían entrenar.

"Lo estas asciendo muy bien hija, sigue así", le respondió Minato con una sonrisa.

"Si sigues así serás tan fuerte como tu madre", Kushina le dijo orgullosamente.

"Si, mamá, seré tan fuerte como tú, pero hoy es mi cumpleaños, ¿Qué me van a regalar?", Les preguntó Mito emocionada.

"Bueno pues eso lo sabrás a la tarde", le contestó Minato. Su hija hizo un puchero y los tres se rieron alegremente.

Pero hay un problema, ¿No eran cuatro integrantes ?, ¿Dónde está Naruto? Bueno eso es fácil y triste de respondedor. Naruto en estos momentos se encuentra en su habitación mirando como su padre y madre entrenan a Mito y de él ni se acuerdan. Todo comenzó cuando Mito tenía 3 años y comenzó a mostrar señales del chakra del Kyubi. Gracias a esto Minato junto a Kushina empezaron a preocuparse más por ella y Naruto quedo en el olvido. Lo excluyeron de todos los momentos familiares y ni siquiera se dan cuenta que tienen otro hijo. Y si los padres no se dan cuenta de eso, ¿Qué queda del pueblo?, A veces cuando ven a Naruto se preguntan si su Hokage tuvo otro hijo, pero inmediatamente niegan y dicen que la única es Mito.

El único que se preocupa de Naruto es el tercer Hokage, que después de que se enteró de lo que hacen Minato y Kushina se desilusiono completamente de ellos dos. Hiruzen a estado cuidando a Naruto los últimos 2 años y lo a consolado para que no se sienta solo.

"Y una vez más se olvidaron de que hoy es mi cumpleaños. Todo es para Mito, al menos aún tengo el puesto del heredero del clan, es lo único que me queda", dijo Naruto tristemente. (Esta vestido igual que en el canon cuando era pequeño).

* * *

**= En la noche =**

Se puede ver que la casa ahora está llena de personas. Todas estas personas son los jefes de clanes y sus hijos. También están Jiraiya, Tsunade y Hiruzen.

Hiruzen busca con la mirada a un niño en especial y ese es Naruto. Lo encontró en una esquina, donde apenas se nota que está ahí. Se acerco con un paquete.

"Hola Naruto-kun", le saludo Hiruzen.

"Hola Hiruzen-jiji, que alegría verte", le respondió el saludo con una gran sonrisa.

"Lo mismo digo Naruto-kun, ten toma feliz cumpleaños", Hiruzen le entregó el paquete que tenía.

Naruto emocionado lo abrió y encontró una bufanda naranja larga, se la coloco inmediatamente y se dio cuenta de que le llegaba hasta el suelo, así que se la enrollo bien y se el paso para atrás quedando ambos lados de los hombros con la bufanda colgando en ellos.

"Muchas gracias jiji, te quiero mucho", le dijo Naruto abrazándolo.

"Yo también Naruto-kun", le contestó Hiruzen devolviéndole el abrazo.

De pronto Minato se paró y silencio a todos para dar un anuncio, aunque no sabía que con ese anuncio estaría sellando el destino del mundo.

"Por favor, presten atención, Kushina y yo hemos decidido que es el momento adecuado para anunciar que Mito Namikaze Uzumaki será la heredera del clan Namikaze y Uzumaki", anuncio Minato alegremente y Mito se lanzó hacia él dándoles las gracias por la sorpresa, todos aplaudían, menos Hiruzen.

"Oh no, Naruto", pensó preocupado. Se giró para ver a Naruto y no lo encontró, "Minato, Kushina, ¿Qué han hecho?, Le han quitado el derecho de nacimiento a Naruto, espero que esto no traiga cosas malas, ya que o sino en ese momento se arrepentirán de por vida, y todo por su estúpida negligencia ", pensó un preocupado Hiruzen. Aunque no sabía que tan ciertos eran sus pensamientos.

* * *

**= Bosque de Konoha =**

Al escuchar la noticia que dio Minato, Naruto salió corriendo de ahí y se dirigió hacia el bosque, llorando por haber perdido su derecho de nacimiento. Al tener los ojos cerrados, se calló por culpa de una rama que estaba ahí. Sin aguantar más, comenzó a llorar con amargura, gritando para intentar despejar la tristeza que estaba sintiendo.

No noto que alguien se le acercaba, solo sintió unos brazo que le tomaban y le abrazaban con fuerza y una calidez que él jamás había sentido. Cuando levanto su cabeza para ver quién era, vio a una mujer muy hermosa con cabellos largos y negros con unos ojos también negros. Llevaba un vestido también negro.

"Finalmente le he encontrado, mi Señor Hades", le dijo la mujer.

"¿Quién eres?", Le preguntó Naruto con la voz rota por tanto llorar y gritar a todo pulmón.

"Mi nombre es Pandora y soy su más fiel sirvienta", le respondió.

"Pandora, yo soy Naruto", se presentó.

"Mucho gusto, ahora descanse para que pueda recuperar", le dijo Pandora amablemente y eso fue lo último que Naruto pudo escuchar antes de dormirse.

Continuará ...


	2. El despertar de Hades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {{{Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Naruto no son míos. Son de los grandes mangakas Masashi Kishimoto y Masami Kurumada. Lo único que es mío es esta historia}}}

**+++ Anteriormente +++**

"¿Quién eres?", Le preguntó Naruto con la voz rota por tanto llorar y gritar a todo pulmón.

"Mi nombre es Pandora y soy su más fiel sirvienta", le respondió.

"Pandora, yo soy Naruto", se presentó.

"Mucho gusto, ahora descanse para que pueda recuperar", le dijo Pandora amablemente y eso fue lo último que Naruto pudo escuchar antes de dormirse.

* * *

**+++ Actualmente +++**

**= En el inframundo, Castillo de Hades =**

En este lugar se puede apreciar un gran castillo. En el castillo se ve en estos momentos a una mujer que va caminando con un niño en sus brazos que al parecer está dormido profundamente. Esta mujer es Pandora y el niño es Naruto. Al llegar a una puerta grande los guardias que la cuidan se inclinaron y pudo notar al niño que estaba en los brazos de Pandora. Solo ese hecho los hizo alegrarse enormemente ya que significaba que finalmente su rey había vuelto.

Al entrar a la habitación se puede apreciar un gran lugar decorado con estatuas de dragones, también hay muchas escaleras y al final hay un trono vació.

Pandora se acercó al trono y dejo con suavidad a Naruto en él.

"Después de tanto tiempo esperar, finalmente regresa al lugar que pertenece", le dijo Pandora a un dormido Naruto.

"¿Así que nuestro Señor Hades finalmente está de regreso Pandora?", Preguntó una voz que venía entrando y se dirigió al lado de Pandora.

"Si, Señor Thanatos", le contestó Pandora.

"Eso es una buena noticia, además esta vez regreso de forma diferente, ya que en la última batalla contra Athena el cuerpo de nuestro señor fue destruido y tuvo que nacer como cualquier humano para recuperar su cuerpo por lo que significa que esta vez no hay que preocuparnos que su alma y cuerpo estén separados ", dijo otra voz al lado de Thanatos.

"Así es Señor Hypnos, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por eso", volvió a responder Pandora.

"Y, ¿Qué pasa con las 108 estrellas?", Preguntó Thanatos a su hermano.

"Cuando el Señor Hades recupere sus recuerdos el mismo irá a despertarlas", respondió Hypnos.

"Hay algo que me preocupa", habló Pandora.

"¿Qué es?", Preguntó Hypnos.

"Cuando encontré al Señor Hades estaba llorando y gritando desesperadamente", les contó Pandora.

"¡¿Qué ?!", gritaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

"¡¿Quién se atreve a hacer llorar a nuestro Señor de esa manera ?!", preguntó un furioso Thanatos a Pandora.

"No lo sé. No pudo decirme nada ya que su voz estaba gastada y cansada", contestó Pandora.

"Cuando despierte le preguntaremos y los humanos que lo habrán provocado serán juzgados", sentenció Hypnos. Pandora y Thanatos asintieron de acuerdo con el dios del sueño.

Y fue precisamente que en ese momento Naruto comenzó a moverse, dando la señal de que estaba despertando.

"¿Dónde estoy?", Fue lo primero que se preguntó Naruto cuando se despertó. Observó el lugar en donde se encontró y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un trono, "¿Y por qué estoy sentado en un trono?", Se volvió a preguntar confundido.

"¿Se encuentra bien mi Señor?", Le preguntó Pandora.

Y ahí fue cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

"Pandora, ¿verdad?", Le preguntó Naruto para confirmar su nombre. Ella asintió, "¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Quiénes son ellos?", Le preguntó al notar a los hermanos.

"Está en el inframundo", le contestó Pandora. Naruto al escuchar eso palideció, "Yo le traje aquí y ellos son Hypnos y Thanatos los Dioses gemelos del sueño y de la muerte", término de decir y presentó a los Dioses gemelos.

"¿Di-Dioses?", Preguntó Naruto tartamudeando al saber que estaba en frente de Dioses.

"Así es, yo soy Thanatos el Dios de la muerte", se presentó.

"Y yo soy Hypnos el Dios del sueño", también se presentó.

"U-Un gusto, s-soy Na-Naruto", se iba a inclinar, pero Hypnos y Thanatos se lo impidieron.

"¡No, no debe inclinarse!", exclamaron al mismo tiempo los dioses gemelos.

"¿Por qué?", Preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

"Porque usted es superior a nosotros, somos nosotros los que deberíamos inclinarnos ante usted mi señor", le contestó Hypnos.

"No entiendo", dijo Naruto confundido.

"Simple. Usted es la reencarnación de nuestro Señor Hades el Dios del inframundo, por eso le traje hasta aquí", le dijo Pandora.

"¡¿Yo soy la reencarnación del Dios del inframundo ?!", preguntó un impactado Naruto.

"Así es", respondió simplemente Pandora.

"Imposible yo solo soy un niño común y corriente", dijo Naruto en negación.

"Si usted fuera un niño común y corriente, jamás hubiera podido entrar vivo en este lugar", le dijo Pandora con seriedad.

"No, no soy un dios", siguió Naruto negando.

"Estoy seguro de que se dará cuenta de la verdad en el momento de su despertar mi señor. Pero antes de eso, ¿Nos puede decir por qué motivo lloraba cuando Pandora le encontró?", Le preguntó Hypnos.

Naruto al recordar todo lo sucedido en la fiesta inconscientemente le empezaron a caer lágrimas y eso preocupo y enfureció a Pandora y los hermanos. Definitivamente los humanos pagarían caro por hacer llorar a un Dios.

Pandora se acercó y lo abrazo consolándolo. Naruto se calmó.

"¿Nos puede contar mi señor?", Preguntó Thanatos amablemente.

Naruto asintió, "Lo que ocurrió fue que desde mis tres años mis padres me han ignorado por completo. Para ellos yo no existo, solo existe mi hermana Mito, la heroína del pueblo. Hasta incluso olvidaron mis cumpleaños. Ni el pueblo me conoce, solo me ven como un niño más que vive con ellos. Para ellos yo no soy el hijo del Hokage ni de nadie. El único que me cuidaba era Hiruzen-jiji. Yo aún tenía esperanzas de que me reconocieran, ya que al ser el mayor por nacimiento soy la cabeza del clan, pero hoy en mi cumpleaños y de mi hermana gemela me quitaron ese derecho y se lo entregaron a ella ", cuando terminó de contar su historia, Naruto estaba llorando de nuevo y Pandora lo consolaba, dejando a si a dos dioses más que furiosos.

Thanatos quería tomar en ese momento las vidas de esos humanos. Hypnos por otro lado quería ir y encerrar en un sueño eterno con las peores pesadillas posibles y existentes. Pero los dos se contuvieron, su señor los necesita.

"No se preocupe señor, esos humanos no volverán a lastimarte más. Nosotros y sus 108 espectros cuando despierten nos encargaremos de eso. Además ese tonto título de cabeza de clan no tiene comparación con el título del Dios del inframundo", le aseguró Thanatos. Hypnos y Pandora asintieron de acuerdo.

"Muchas gracias", les agradeció Naruto secándose las lágrimas, "Aunque aún no creo que sea un dios".

"Bien entonces es un buen momento para despertarlo por completo. Así se dará cuenta de quién es usted en verdad", le dijo Hypnos. Naruto asintió, aunque aún tenía dudas, sin embargo, sintió que ellos no le lastimarían, "Pandora ya sabes que hacer", se dirigió a Pandora.

"Si", dijo Pandora y de las manos de Pandora apareció una esfera negra que parecía un cristal y se dirigió hacia el pecho de Naruto. Al llegar a su destino, se introdujo en el cuerpo de Naruto, "Esa esfera eran sus recuerdos y poderes, con ella usted despertara por completo", le dijo emocionada.

El cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a brillar de color morado oscuro y comenzó a cambiar. Su cabello amarillo se volvió completamente negro y creció tomando otra forma completamente diferente, aunque aún lo tenía en punta, pero hacia el lado. Su piel se volvió pálida. Sus ojos se volvieron más claros y la parte blanca que tenía en su iris desapareció.

**_ (N / A: Es la misma apariencia del verdadero Hades de Saint Seiya solo que en versión niño)._**

"Finalmente ha despertado, nuestro Señor Hades", le dijo Pandora mientras se inclinaba delante del trono y del pequeño Hades recién despertado.

"Estoy de regreso una vez más, Pandora, Hypnos y Thanatos", respondió Hades con una sonrisa.

"Bienvenido una vez más, Señor Hades", dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo mientras se inclinaban al lado de Pandora.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, este es el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste. 
> 
> Si tengo alguna error en la ortografía, me disculpo.
> 
> Nos vemos, bye bye.


	3. El regreso de los 108 espectros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {{{Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Naruto no son míos. Son de los grandes mangakas Masashi Kishimoto y Masami Kurumada. Lo único que es mío es la historia}}}

**+++ Anteriormente +++**

**= En el inframundo, Castillo de Hades =**

El cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a brillar de color morado oscuro y comenzó a cambiar. Su cabello amarillo se volvió completamente negro y creció tomando otra forma completamente diferente, aunque aún lo tenía en punta, pero hacia el lado. Su piel se volvió pálida. Sus ojos se volvieron más claros y la parte blanca que tenía en su iris desapareció. 

**_ (N / A: Es la misma apariencia del verdadero Hades de Saint Seiya solo que en versión niño), _ **

"Finalmente ha despertado, nuestro Señor Hades", le dijo Pandora mientras se inclinaba delante del trono y del pequeño Hades recién despertado.

"Estoy de regreso una vez más, Pandora, Hypnos y Thanatos", respondió Hades con una sonrisa.

"Bienvenido una vez más, Señor Hades", dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo mientras se inclinaban al lado de Pandora.

* * *

**+++ Actualmente +++**

"Al parecer mi vida humana no ha sido muy buena", dijo Hades viendo los recuerdos de Naruto, "Esos humanos van a pagar caro el haber tratado a un Dios de esta manera, pero eso será más adelante. Así que me llamo Naruto, interesante nombre ", siguió examinando los recuerdos de Naruto.

"Sin duda alguna los humanos pagaran mi señor, pero ¿No cree que será mejor despertar a sus espectros?", Le preguntó Pandora.

"Si, tienes razón Pandora, debemos despertar a mis soldados. Prepara el carruaje. Llévame a donde están", le ordenó Hades.

"Inmediatamente señor", le dijo Pandora y salió a toda prisa a buscar el carruaje.

"Hypnos, Thanatos ustedes también vienen", les ordenó Hades. Empezó a cambiarse la ropa por la que estaba a su lado, y también se puso su collar. 

**_ (N / A: Es la misma ropa de Alón de Saint Seiya el lienzo perdido). _ **

"Si señor", le contestaron al mismo tiempo los dioses gemelos.

"Bien, vamos", dijo Hades y salió en la dirección del carruaje que estaba listo gracias a Pandora.

Hypnos y Thanatos estaban atrás de él. Los cuatro se subieron y partieron a donde estaban sellados los 108 espectros.

* * *

**= Lugar en donde están sellados los 108 espectros =**

Hades, Pandora, Hypnos y Thanatos llegaron al lugar en donde están encerrados los 108 espectros de Hades.

"Que extraño", dijo Hades mientas bajaba del carruaje.

"¿Le ocurre algo malo, mi señor?", Le preguntó Thanatos preocupado.

"Es el ambiente, mi pequeño cuerpo no reconoce este ambiente ¿Por qué?", Cuestionó Hades.

"Eso es fácil de responder mi señor. Lo que pasa es que estamos fuera del continente de los ninjas, ya que ellos están dentro de una barrera que fue creado hace mucho tiempo. Por eso, su cuerpo se acostumbró ahí y no reconoce este ambiente . Además, ellos no usan cosmos. Los ninjas usan algo llamado chakra, y aunque es más débil, tiene más técnicas ", le respondió Hypnos.

"¿Y qué hace esa barrera?", Preguntó el Dios del inframundo.

"Simple, hace que el continente ninja sea invisible para el resto del mundo. Y al mismo tiempo, el resto del mundo no puede ver el continente ninja, por lo cual los ninjas creen que son el único continente existente. Aunque nosotros con nuestro cosmos pasamos sin problema. Sin tomar en cuenta que ustedes son Dioses y yo soy bendecida por ustedes, pero los que usan chakra no pueden pasar, ya que si tocan la barrera los desorienta sin que se den cuenta y los regresa a ese mismo continente o los transporta a otra parte, pero sigue siendo solo ese lugar ", le respondió Pandora a su Dios.

"Ya veo, que interesante, pero me pregunto ¿Para que habrán creado esa barrera?", Preguntó Hades.

"Al parecer, el que creó el mundo ninja, vio una de nuestras guerras santas en contra de Athena y para proteger a los suyos la creó. Aunque el muy tonto no tomó en cuenta de que somos Dioses y no usamos eso llamado chakra, jajaja ~ ", se rio Thanatos de su propio comentario.

"Tienes razón era muy tonto", Hades estuvo de acuerdo con el comentario de su consejero, "Pero dejando el tema de lado, creo que ya es hora de liberar a mis guerreros", dijo y empezó a elevar su cosmos divino, "Despierten mis soldados, es hora de que vuelvan una vez más ", ordenó. El sello que mantenía encerrados a los guerreros de Hades se rompió y en unos instantes después, 108 espectros estaban arrodillados en frente de Hades.

"Mi señor Hades, los 108 espectros estamos aquí para servirle, pero si no le molestaría responder, ¿Por qué tiene la forma de un niño?", Le preguntó Radamanthys.

"Lo que ocurre Radamanthys es que en mi última guerra santa con Athena, mi cuerpo fue destruido. Así que tuve que volver a nacer como un humano para volver a tener un cuerpo. Además, ahora ya no me tengo que preocupar de que mi cuerpo y alma estén separados ", le explicado Hades.

"Entendemos Señor Hades. Es bueno que este de vuelta" le dijo Aiakos con una sonrisa sincera.

Aunque los espectros no lo demuestren, son sobre protectores con Hades.

"Bien, creo que ya es hora de que regresemos, el señor Hades debe estar cansado al haber roto el sello, será mejor que descanse", comentó Pandora.

"Está bien Pandora, regresemos", le dijo Hades y se subió al carruaje.

* * *

**= Castillo de Hades =**

Al llegar al castillo, Hades se fue a sus aposentos a dormir. Pandora reunió a todos los espectros de nuevo. Los Dioses gemelos también estaban ahí. Pandora les contó a los espectros sobre como encontró a Naruto antes de que despertara como el Dios Hades, y sobre su vida antes de encontrarle.

Decir que los espectros estaban enojados era poco, estaban airados, furiosos de como unos simples humanos trataron a un Dios, y sobre todo si es _Su_ Dios. Ya estaban preparando millas de formas de torturar a esos estúpidos humanos.

Cuando Hades se enteró de que Pandora les había contado a los espectros sobre su vida como Naruto, decidió agradecerle, lo cual sorprendió a Pandora ya que esperaba un castigo. Así que Hades le aclaró de que él les iba a contar a sus espectros, pero no sabía la forma de hacerlo correctamente, ya que ni los Dioses son perfectos. Después de eso, los espectros estaban al 100% pendiente de Hades y le consentían en todo, dándole la infancia que como niño nunca tuvo. A pesar de que aún tenía la mente de un adulto, su cuerpo era de un niño, así que no podía negar que a veces sin querer actuaba como un niño, y eso a Pandora le agradaba, ya que ella finalmente era una hermana mayor para Infierno.

* * *

**= Dos años después =**

Ya han pasado dos años desde que Pandora encontró a Naruto y él despertó como Hades. También del día en que los espectros fueron liberados. Durante este tiempo el cuerpo de Hades ya ha crecido y ahora ya ha cumplido 7 años. Los espectros, los dioses gemelos y Pandora le hicieron una gran fiesta, típico de un Dios. Hades se lo agradeció.

Entre Hades, Pandora, Hypnos y Thanatos decidieron no ir a la Tierra y no salir del inframundo ni ellos ni los espectros ya que alguien podría detectarlos y nos les convenía que alguien que estaba en contra de Hades se enterara que él estaba despierto, y mucho menos en la forma de un niño, ya que aun su cuerpo, que lo entrenaba todos los días, no tenía su poder completo. Hades lleva la misma ropa que hace dos años, pero un poco más grande, ya que debe adaptarse a su estatura.

En la actualidad, podemos ver a Hades junto a Pandora que están observando como los espectros entrenan para poder ser más fuertes que antes, ya que en las últimas guerras han sido derrotados fácilmente al no poder entrenar correctamente después de estar tantos años en un sello y eso los hacia débiles. Así que ahora no están desaprovechando la oportunidad. Pero algo saco de sus pensamientos a Hades.

Hades sintió un cosmos muy conocido para él, este cosmos le pertenecía a uno de sus hermanos, era él cosmos de Poseidón el Dios de los mares, pero lo extraño es que se sitia mucho más débil, tanto que, si no fuera un Dios y no conociera su cosmos, no hubiera podido reconocerlo. El cosmos que sintió era parecido a su estado actual, aunque mucho más débil. Fue entonces que logro darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"Al parecer de alguna forma, mi hermano Poseidón logro salir del sello de Athena y para conseguir de nuevo su cuerpo hizo lo mismo que yo, reencarnó en este mundo y volvió a nacer como un niño humano, pero necesitara ayuda para despertar. Creo que le voy a ayudar, tantas guerras con Athena hizo que un poco de su mentalidad me ha entrado, quizás esta vez me lleve mejor con mi hermano ", dijo Hades para sí mismo, aunque Pandora escuchó todo.

"¿Qué piensa hacer, mi señor?", Le preguntó Pandora inclinándose.

"Pandora, pídele a Hypnos y Thanatos que vengan, necesito hablar con ellos, también quiero que estés presente, he tomado una decisión y necesito que me acompañen", ordenó Hades.

"Si, mi señor, en seguida los traigo", le respondió Pandora y se fue a buscar a los Dioses gemelos los más rápido que pudo.

Un tiempo después, los Dioses y Pandora ya estaban ahí.

"¿Nos ha mandado a llamar, mi señor?", Le preguntaron los hermanos mientras se inclinaban.

"Si, al parecer mi hermano Poseidón logro escapar del sello de Athena, pero su cosmos es muy débil y es peligroso si alguien descubre que es un Dios", dijo Hades, "También parece que, al igual que yo, decidió renacer en el continente ninja. Por esa razón he decidido ir a buscarle para traerlo aquí donde nadie le encontrará. Luego, al igual que yo le haremos recuperar sus poderes y sus memorias. Así que necesito que ustedes tres me acompañen ".

"Mi señor, ¿Está seguro de esto ?, en el pasado, usted y Poseidón no se llevaban bien", le preguntó Thanatos.

"Si, estoy seguro, y solo tal vez, esta vez me lleve mejor con mi hermano", le respondió Hades.

"Si es lo que usted desea, entonces está bien", dijo Hypnos.

"Gracias Hypnos", le agradeció Hades.

"Voy a preparar todo para nuestra partida, ¿En cuánto tiempo nos vamos, mi señor?", Le preguntó Pandora.

"Partimos en una hora, voy a arreglarme", respondió Hades mientras entraba en su habitación.

Pandora, Hypnos y Thanatos se retiraron con una reverencia, esta primera a arreglar todo y los gemelos a prepararse.

"Te encontrare hermano, ya verás, y cuando lo haga voy a intentar arreglar las cosas entre tú y yo", se dijo Hades a si mismo y empezó a prepararse para volver al continente ninja después de dos años. Aunque aún era muy pronto para reencontrarse con su 'Familia', y cuando eso pase el mundo ninja cambiara por completo.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, este es un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi historia y me apoyan. 
> 
> Si tengo algún error en la ortografía, lo siento. 
> 
> Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, bye bye.


	4. El regreso de Poseidón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {{{Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Naruto no son míos. Son de los grandes mangakas Masashi Kishimoto y Masami Kurumada. Lo único que es mío es la historia}}}

**+++ Anteriormente +++**

"Mi señor, ¿Está seguro de esto?, En el pasado, usted y Poseidón no se llevaban bien", le preguntó Thanatos.

"Si, estoy seguro, y solo tal vez, esta vez me lleve mejor con mi hermano", le respondió Hades.

"Si es lo que usted desea, entonces está bien", dijo Hypnos.

"Gracias Hypnos", le agradeció Hades.

"Voy a preparar todo para nuestra partida, ¿En cuánto tiempo nos vamos, mi señor?", Le preguntó Pandora.

"Partimos en una hora, voy a arreglarme", respondió Hades mientras entraba en su habitación.

Pandora, Hypnos y Thanatos se retiraron con una reverencia, esta primera a arreglar todo y los gemelos a prepararse.

"Te encontrare hermano, ya verás, y cuando lo haga voy a intentar arreglar las cosas entre tú y yo", se dijo Hades a si mismo y empezó a prepararse para volver al continente ninja después de dos años. Aunque aún era muy pronto para reencontrarse con su 'Familia', y cuando eso pase el mundo ninja cambiara por completo.

* * *

**+++ Actualmente +++**

**= En el exterior del castillo de Hades =**

Podemos ver a Hades junto a Pandora, Hypnos y Thanatos listos para partir. También están los 108 espectros despidiendo a su señor.

"Espero que su viaje sea seguro señor Hades", le dijo Minos.

"Gracias Minos, tú, Radamanthys y Aiakos se quedan a cargo del castillo y los demás espectros, no me decepcionen", les ordenó Hades.

"Así será señor, cuídese", le respondieron al mismo tiempo los tres jueces del infierno mientras se inclinaban.

"Cuídese señor Hades. Ustedes también señorita Pandora, señor Thanatos y señor Hypnos", le despidieron los demás espectros. Entonces los cuatro se subieron al carruaje y partieron al continente ninja.

* * *

**= Continente ninja, Aldea oculta de la arena =**

En este lugar podemos ver que hay una aldea en medio del desierto, pero eso no impide que las personas vivan felices, todos menos una. Esa persona es un niño de 7 años, que es despreciado por toda su aldea por el hecho de ser un jinchuriki. Gracias a esto, su mente ha empezado a ser afectado.

Este niño es Gaara.

Pero lo peor fue lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, y eso lo dejo en completo shock.

Lo que sucedió, fue que su tío, que era la única persona que él pensaba que le amaba, le había intentado matar. Pero al tener el rostro cubierto, no supo quién era hasta que era demasiado tarde, y eso le dejo marcado con un daño emocional muy grande. Gracias a eso, su biju se liberó, y ahora la aldea lo detesta aún más.

* * *

**= Afuera de la aldea =**

En otro lugar a las afuera de la aldea de la arena, podemos ver a un carruaje que desciende sobre ella. Del carruaje sale un niño y tres adultos. Aunque este niño en verdad es Hades, Dios del inframundo y sus acompañantes son Pandora, la encargada de cuidarlo y los Dioses gemelos Hypnos y Thanatos quienes son sus consejeros.

"Aquí fue en donde se sintió el cosmos, señor", le aviso Pandora.

"Si, tienes razón. Aunque sea poco aún queda rastro, pero esta mezclado con otra energía, debe ser el chakra", comentó Hades, "Hypnos, pon a dormir a los guardias, aunque quiero que se despierten, no sería bueno llamar la atención ", le ordenó.

"Si mi señor, de inmediato", le respondió Hypnos y puso a dormir a todos los guardias, "Listo señor", le dijo.

"Bien hecho, entremos", dijo Hades y los demás le siguieron.

Los cuatro entraron sin ser detectados. Para no llamar la atención se pusieron ropa de la aldea, y empezaron a buscar.

* * *

**= En la aldea de la arena =**

Hades y sus acompañantes empezaron a buscar. Hades intentaba sentir el rastro del pequeño cosmos que tenía la reencarnación de Poseidón. Y como si la suerte le sonriera, logró localizarlo.

"Le encontré. Está en esa dirección", dijo Hades mientras apuntaba a la dirección del parque.

"Vamos entonces señor Hades", le dijo Thanatos.

"Si vamos antes de que se valla a otro lugar y le pierda el rastro", dijo Hades mientras empezaba a caminar. Los demás solo asintieron y le siguieron.

Llegaron a un parque, y entonces los cuatro sintieron el cosmos de Poseidón con claridad. Se giraron y vieron que provenía de un niño de la misma edad de Hades. Se empezaron a acercar y vieron que la arena empezaba a moverse así que hicieron que su cosmos fuera de lo menos notable posible y se siguieron acercando. La arena se detuvo y vieron que el niño se tensaba. El niño estaba sintiendo miedo por sus presencias.

* * *

**= En la aldea, Parque =**

Gaara en estos momentos está sentado en un columpio, pesando en todo lo que ha vivido. Nadie se le acerca, pero todos le miran con desprecio o miedo. Gaara al ver esos gestos se pone triste y más aun sin su tío, quien era el que le consolaba, entonces ve a cuatro personas paseando, y algo en su interior despierta y no es su biju. Siente como si los conociera, sobre todo al niño que está ahí. Entonces las cuatro personas se giran y le ven. Empezaron a acercarse, su arena empieza a moverse, pero entre más se acercaban, la arena hizo algo que nunca había hecho. La arena se detuvo, y Gaara sintió algo que le hizo congelarse. Sentía miedo.

"Hola niño, sabes somos viajeros y vinimos de visita. Vimos que estabas solo, ¿Nos puedes decir quién eres?", Le preguntó Hades.

"S-Soy Ga-Gaara", le respondió Gaara nervioso, "Y ustedes, ¿Quiénes son?", Les preguntó sus nombres.

"Mi nombre es Naruto, y ellos son Pandora, Hypnos y Thanatos, son mis hermanos", le respondió Hades, aunque uso su antiguo nombre de humano y presentó su cuidadora y consejeros como hermanos.

Y aunque los tres no lo hicieron, en el interior estaban sorprendidos y orgullosos de sí mismos de que su señor les presentara como sus hermanos.

"Ya veo, me puedes decir, ¿Qué es lo que quieren conmigo?", Les preguntó Gaara cauteloso. Gaara ya no confía en nadie.

"Solo queremos saber por qué estás solo y triste", le contestó Hades.

"Eso es porque soy un jinchuriki y todos me temen por tener a un biju encerrado en mi cuerpo. También intentan matarme en cada oportunidad que tienen", le respondió Gaara con gran tristeza.

Los cuatro se sorprendieron, aunque no lo demostraron, que la reencarnación de Poseidón sea un jinchuriki. Ellos han oído hablar de los jinchurikis, sin contar también de que la hermana menor de Naruto es una jinchuriki. Aunque también estaban que estallaban en ira, ya que unos humanos estaban tratando de matar a un Dios, sin importar que no lo supieran, y también lo trataban peor que la basura. Además, se supone que los jinchurikis son los que mantienen a el biju encerrado y también impide que haga lo que quiera, y eso tontos humanos le tratan como si fuera el mismo biju. Cuanta ignorancia.

"Ya veo, que tal esto, te propongo que vengas conmigo y yo te saco de este basurero de ignorantes que se hacen llamar humanos", le propuso Hades.

"¿De verdad me vas a sacar de aquí?", Le preguntó Gaara esperanzado.

"Si", le respondió Hades, "Es más nos vamos en este mismo momento, ¿Qué dados?", Le preguntó.

"Yo no tengo nada aquí, así que, está bien iré con ustedes", le contestó Gaara y se paró para colocarse a su lado. Hades sonrió.

"Bien, vayámonos", le dijo Hades y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida. Hypnos empezó a dormir a los guardias de nuevo. Lograron, sin problema alguno, salir de la aldea.

* * *

**= Afuera de la aldea =**

Los cinco se alejaron lo suficiente de la aldea. Fue entonces que Pandora llamo al carruaje, sorprendiendo a Gaara que un carruaje volara.

"Bien, sube y larguémonos de este lugar", le dijo Hades a Gaara.

"Si", respondió Gaara con determinación y se subió al carruaje. Durante el trayecto Gaara se quedó dormido gracias a Hypnos ya que le había dicho que tenía esas ojeras gracias a que Shukaku no le dejaba dormir.

Antes de que llegaran Hypnos le hizo despertar y Gaara se asustó por lo que vio.

* * *

**= En el inframundo =**

Cuando Gaara despertó, se asustó por él lugar en donde se encontró, ya que el cielo era oscuro y aterrador.

"¿E-En donde estamos?", Preguntó Gaara aterrado. La razón fue que vio como personas estaban en diferentes situaciones, y ninguna se veía bien.

"Bien, creo que ya es hora de decirle la verdad", dijo Pandora.

"¿De-Decirme la verdad?", Preguntó Gaara con temor.

"En estos instantes te encuentras en el inframundo", le contestó Hypnos.

"E-En el inframundo, ¿Qu-Que hago aquí ?, ¿Quiénes sois en verdad?", Preguntó Gaara con miedo.

"Simple, te hemos traído hasta aquí. Y sobre quienes somos, pues yo soy Thanatos el Dios de la muerte. Él es mi hermano gemelo Hypnos el Dios del sueño. Nosotros dos somos los consejeros de nuestro señor Hades. Ella es Pandora la cuidadora de nuestro señor Hades. Y él es nuestro señor Hades el Dios del inframundo ", le contestó Thanatos presentando a todos.

"¿D-Dioses ?, no es posible", susurro Gaara, aunque todos le escucharon.

"Si es posible, estamos en frente tuyo", le respondió Hades.

"En-Entonces, ¿Qué quiere el Dios del inframundo conmigo?", Preguntó Gaara con todo el valor que pudo reunir. Hades ante eso, sonrió.

"Es simple, anoche sentí una presencia muy familiar para mí. Le seguí el rastro y llegué hasta ti", le contestó Hades.

"¿Hasta mí?", Preguntó Gaara y fue entonces que se acordó de que mató a su tío y liberó a Shukaku por accidente, "Simplemente liberé por accidente a mi biju", le dijo.

"No solo paso eso. También inconscientemente liberaste tu cosmos, eso hizo que me diera cuenta de tu presencia", le dijo Hades, confundiendo a Gaara.

"No entiendo", fue lo único que dijo Gaara.

"Simple. Al igual que mi yo humano, tu reencarnaste como un humano. En tu vida pasada fuiste conocido como el Dios de las mares Poseidón", dijo directamente Hades.

"¿Q-Qué?", Fue lo único que pudo preguntar Gaara. Él estaba en shock, Jamás se imaginó ser un Dios ya que siempre fue despreciado y odiado por todos en la aldea por ser un jinchuriki.

"Supongo que debes de estar confundido. No te preocupes cuando bajemos te daré la prueba irrefutable", le dijo Hades para calmarlo un poco, y al parecer lo logro.

"Bien", asintió Gaara, aunque aún no le creía.

* * *

**= Afuera del castillo de Hades =**

Los espectros sintieron el cosmos de su Señor y todos salieron a recibir a su Rey. Cuando vio el carruaje, se inclinaron y esperaron a que su Señor bajara.

Al comenzar a bajar, Hades observo que todos sus espectros estaban ahí incluidos, así que terminaron de bajar y se dirigió a uno en específico. Uno de los tres jueces, Aiakos.

"Aiakos, ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?", le preguntó Hades.

"Si mi señor, aquí está", le respondió Aiakos mientras le mostraba un baúl muy largo.

"Gaara, ven aquí", le ordenó Hades.

Gaara que estaba observando todo desde la puerta del carruaje fue inmediatamente al lado de Hades.

"¿Qué ocurre?", preguntó Gaara con duda.

"Te dije que te mostraría una prueba irrefutable, pues aquí está", dijo Hades mientras tomaba el baúl y se lo enseñaba, "Tómalo y ábrelo. Dentro hay algo que te pertenece", le dijo.

Gaara con duda tomo el baúl y lo abrió. Dentro había un tridente, pero no era cualquier tridente, era el tridente del Dios de los mares Poseidón.

Gaara por curiosidad tocó el tridente y este inmediatamente comenzó a resonar con él. Una luz azul envolvió a Gaara por completo. Cuando desapareció, Gaara ya no era el mismo. Su cabello rojo se volvió celeste casi blanco y creció. Sus ojos siguieron del mismo color. Ahora era el Dios de los mares Poseidón.

"Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos hemos visto de esta manera Hades", le dijo Poseidón a su hermano.

"Si, tienes razón. Es bueno ver que estas de regreso", le contestó Hades.

"Lo es, pero al parecer este cuerpo humano llamado Gaara ha sufrido mucho. Eso me molesta ya que en verdad me lo han hecho a mí", dijo Poseidón con ira en su voz.

"No te preocupes, ya podrás hacer lo que quieras, primero debes de entrenar ese cuerpo y recuperar tus poderes de Dios por completo", le aconsejo Hades.

"Tomare tu consejo en cuenta, ¿Te importa si me quedo a vivir aquí?", le preguntó Poseidón.

"No me importa. Además, si se llegan a enterar de ti, terminarían por enterarse de mí. Y el único lugar al que no pueden venir libremente es este", le dijo Hades.

"Así es. Aunque también tengo que traer de vuelta a mis marinos", dijo Poseidón.

"Bueno, por mientras nos quedaremos aquí y entrenaremos hasta recuperar por completo nuestros poderes", sugirió Hades.

"Si, y cuando lo hagamos nos revelaremos al mundo. Me pregunto qué hará los tontos ninjas que tienen el ego por las nubes al encontrarse con dos Dioses. Por cierto, me tienes que contar la historia de tu cuerpo humano", dijo Poseidón.

"Sabes a mí también me gustaría ver sus caras. Y sobre la historia de Naruto te la contare cuando entremos", finalizó Hades la conversación.

Los espectros ya se han ido hace tiempo. Pandora y los gemelos regresaron a sus deberes y Hades junto a Poseidón entraron al castillo para tener una buena y larga charla sobre sus vidas humanas.

El continente ninja no sabe lo que le espera al haber hecho llorar a dos Dioses. Desafortunadamente para ellos, dentro de algunos años lo sabrán.

Continuará ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, otro capitulo terminado, espero que les guste. 
> 
> Si tengo alguna falta en la ortografía, lo siento. 
> 
> Nos vemos, bye bye.


	5. Cinco años después

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {{{Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Naruto no son míos. Son de los grandes mangakas Masashi Kishimoto y Masami Kurumada. Lo único que es mío es la historia}}}

**+++ Anteriormente +++**

"Tomaré tu consejo en cuenta, ¿Te importa si me quedo a vivir aquí?", Le preguntó Poseidón.

"No me importa. Además, si se llegan a enterar de ti, terminarían por enterarse de mí. Y el único lugar al que no pueden venir libremente es este", le dijo Hades.

"Así es. Aunque también tengo que traer de vuelta a mis marinos", dijo Poseidón.

"Bueno, por mientras nos quedaremos aquí y entrenaremos hasta recuperar por completo nuestros poderes", sugirió Hades.

"Si, y cuando lo hagamos nos revelaremos al mundo. Me pregunto qué hará los tontos ninjas que tienen el ego por las nubes al encontrarse con dos Dioses. Por cierto, me tienes que contar la historia de tu cuerpo humano", dijo Poseidón.

"Sabes a mí también me gustaría ver sus caras. Y sobre la historia de Naruto te la contare cuando entremos", finalizó Hades la conversación.

Los espectros ya se han ido hace tiempo. Pandora y los gemelos regresaron a sus deberes y Hades junto a Poseidón entraron al castillo para tener una buena y larga charla sobre sus vidas humanas.

El continente ninja no sabe lo que le espera al haber hecho llorar a dos Dioses. Desafortunadamente para ellos, dentro de algunos años lo sabrán.

* * *

**+++ Actualmente +++**

**= Afuera del castillo de Hades, cinco años después =**

Durante estos 5 años, Hades y Poseidón han entrenado su cuerpo para volver a tener la resistencia suficiente y también para poder tener un cuerpo que soporte los poderes de un Dios.

"Al parecer ya tenemos un poder similar al que teníamos hace tiempo, pero aún no hemos alcanzado el máximo", le dijo Hades a su hermano.

"Tal vez, pero es suficiente para derrotar a los humanos. De todas formas, hermano, ¿Me acompañas a despertar a mis generales?", Le preguntó Poseidón.

"Claro, no hay problema", le contestó Hades.

Así, los dos partieron a despertar a los generales de Poseidón.

* * *

**= Konoha durante estos últimos siete años =**

Mientras que Hades y Poseidón entrenaban, en Konoha durante los 7 años que pasaron fueron normales hasta hace 2 años, cuando finalmente el Hokage, su esposa e hija se dieron cuenta finalmente de la ausencia de Naruto. Esto ocurrió gracias al término del entrenamiento de Mito.

**~ Flashback, hace dos años ~**

En la casa del Hokage, se encontraban él y su esposa entrenando a su hija Mito, quien ese mismo día terminaba su entrenamiento.

"Bien Mito, con esto damos por terminado tu entrenamiento", le dijo Kushina a su hija con una sonrisa.

"Genial", dijo alegremente Mito.

"Bien, ahora que hemos terminado contigo finalmente empezaremos con Naruto", dijo Minato con felicidad.

"Si, finalmente podre estar con mi hermano más tiempo", dijo Mito con una sonrisa.

"Entonces ve a buscarle", le pidió Kushina con una sonrisa.

"Claro", contestó Mito y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Naruto.

Minato y Kushina se pusieron a conversar sobre el entrenamiento que tuvo Mito y el que le darían a su hijo. Fue en ese entonces que escucharon el grito de su hija. Inmediatamente subieron corriendo hacia el lugar en donde se encontraron Mito.

Al llegar a la habitación de Naruto se quedará en completo shock. La habitación estaba totalmente polvorienta, como si en años no se hubiera ocupadoda, y ese era el caso. Mito se encontró en el suelo viendo la habitación de Naruto en shock. Al contrario de la habitación de Mito, las paredes eran completamente blancas. No había peluches, solo una cama, un ropero y una mesita de noche. No se veía nada de lo que un niño debe tener. Esa habitación parecía muerta.

"¿Es-Esta es la habitación de mi hermano ?, ¿Por qué está sucia y sin nada en ella?", Se preguntó Mito para sí misma en voz alta.

A Minato y Kushina les dio una puntada en el corazón. Se acababan de dar cuenta de que dejaron a su hijo de lado y solo se concentraron en su hija.

"Minato, ¿Qué hemos hecho?", Le preguntó Kushina a su esposo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Hemos hecho la peor estupidez de nuestras vidas", contestó Minato con tristeza.

"Pero ¿Dónde está mi hermano?", Les preguntó Mito.

Minato y Kushina empezaron a buscar con la mirada a Naruto, pero no le encontraron. Fue ahí cuando Kushina finalmente se rompió y empezó a llorar sin parar. Mito también lloraba, pero silenciosamente.

"Esto es mi culpa", dijo Mito mientras lloraba.

"No hija, esto es mi culpa por haber ignorado a Naruto", dijo Minato.

"Esto también es mi culpa, debí ser una mejor madre", dijo Kushina llorando sin parar.

Madre e hija se abrazaron y lloraron por la pérdida de su hijo y hermano.

"Voy a buscarte Naruto, y te traeré de vuelta sin importa lo que ocurra", pensó un decidido Minato.

Aunque no sabía qué hace tiempo dejo de ser el padre de Naruto, y que Naruto ahora era el Dios de la muerte. Los Namikazes-Uzumakis perdieron su oportunidad hace mucho tiempo.

**~ Fin del Flashback ~**

Después de eso Minato se dirigió hacia la casa del tercer Hokage. Le contó sobre lo que había descubierto sobre su error. Fue ahí cuando Hiruzen se desahogó, diciéndole lo irresponsable que había sido. Aunque lo que le rompió el corazón por completo, fue que se enteró que Naruto había desaparecido hace cinco años, el mismo día en que él había anunciado sobre que Mito iba a ser la próxima heredera. Naruto ya no estaba hace mucho tiempo y ellos no se había dado cuenta de eso. Al llegar a su casa le contó a su familia y ellas se sintieron aún más culpable.

Desde entonces ya han pasado dos años, dos años desde que Minato ordeno a todos los ninjas a buscar alguna información donde pueda estar Naruto, pero nunca llegaba nada. Jiraiya también utilizo su red de espionaje, pero tampoco logro conseguir nada.

Mito ha empezado a entrenar con más dedicación, diciendo que debe ser fuerte para poder regresar a su hermano a la familia. Kushina volvió a sus deberes ninjas y salía a muchas misiones con la esperanza de traer a su hijo de vuelta. Minato siempre revisa los informes rápidamente para ver si hay alguna información sobre su hijo, pero los resultados siempre son lo mismo, nada.

Hoy es la graduación la academia para convertirse en genins, por lo cual, Mito esta entre ellos. Minato y Kushina están ahí para apoyar a Mito.

"Bien, comienzan los exámenes de graduación de la academia", dijo Iruka.

Empezó a llamar uno por uno, les pedía que hicieran los tres jutsus básicos de la academia. Muchos pasaban con facilidad. Otros, hijos de civiles, no lo lograban. Al llegar el turno de Mito, pasó sin problema alguno, mostrando así que era una buena ninja. Al salir con su banda ninja, sus padres la felicitaron.

"Ahora también podré buscarte hermano", pensó Mito con determinación. Solo quiere traer a su hermano de regreso, aunque ya es demasiado tarde.

* * *

**= Lugar en donde están sellados los generales de Poseidón =**

Hades y Poseidón llegaron al lugar en donde estaban sellados los generales, así que Poseidón logró liberarlos.

"¿Ahora qué haremos ?, mis generales ya están libres", le preguntó Poseidón a su hermano.

"Me he enterado por el espía que envié a Konoha que hoy se graduaban los de la academia para convertirse en genins, y muy pronto los exámenes chunnin van a iniciar, ¿Qué te parece si vamos en los exámenes chunnin de este año? Será divertido ver sus caras. Además, también me informé que hace 2 años se enteraron de la desaparición de mi forma humana y le han estado buscando ", le inform Hades a su hermano.

"Si tienes razón, será divertido", respondió Poseidón con una sonrisa.

* * *

**= Castillo de Hades =**

Hades y Poseidón junto a los generales de este último regresaron al castillo de Hades. A los generales se le contó la vida de humano que llevó como Gaara. Fue tanta la furia que sintieron los generales que clamaron a gritos la sangre de la aldea de la arena. Poseidón logró calmarlos, diciendo que pronto debería su venganza y ellos le ayudarían.

"Oye Poseidón, he estado pensando que para los exámenes chunnin debemos ir con nuestra apariencia humana", le dijo Hades a su hermano.

"Eso es una buena idea. Además, será divertido ver sus caras. Oí que la arena también mandara a sus genins y entre ellos están mis 'hermanos'", dijo un Poseidón divertido.

"No puedo esperar", dijo Hades con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Muy pronto los dos Dioses que cuando eran humanos fueron rechazados, regresaran al mundo humano para vengarse de aquellos que les hicieron sufrir.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, otro capitulo, espero que les guste.
> 
> Muchas gracias a las personas que leen mi historia.
> 
> Si tengo alguna falta de ortografía, me disculpo.
> 
> Nos vemos, bye bye.


	6. Revelaciones, la aparición de Naruto y Gaara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {{{Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Naruto no son míos. Son de los grandes mangakas Masashi Kishimoto y Masami Kurumada. Lo único que es mío es la historia}}}

**+++ Anteriormente +++**

Hades y Poseidón junto a los generales de este último regresaron al castillo de Hades. A los generales se le contó la vida de humano que llevó como Gaara. Fue tanta la furia que sintieron los generales que clamaron a gritos la sangre de la aldea de la arena. Poseidón logró calmarlos, diciendo que pronto tendría su venganza y ellos le ayudarían.

"Oye Poseidón, he estado pensando que para los exámenes chunnin debemos ir con nuestra apariencia humana", le dijo Hades a su hermano.

"Eso es una buena idea. Además, será divertido ver sus caras. Oí que la arena también mandara a sus genins y entre ellos están mis 'hermanos'", dijo un Poseidón divertido.

"No puedo esperar", dijo Hades con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Muy pronto los dos Dioses que cuando eran humanos fueron rechazados, regresaran al mundo humano para vengarse de aquellos que les hicieron sufrir.

* * *

**+++ Actualmente +++**

**= A las afuera de Konoha =**

Cerca de Konoha se puede ver que empieza a descender un carruaje. De el carruaje bajan Hades, Poseidón, Pandora, Hypnos y Thanatos.

Hades y Poseidón tienen la apariencia de su forma humana. Pandora con ayuda de Hades logro rejuvenecer hasta la misma edad de los dos Dioses para poder participar en los exámenes chunnin como la tercera miembro del equipo. Hypnos se hará pasar por sus sensei, Thanatos será un espectador.

"Recuerden que de ahora en adelante soy Naruto, no me pueden tratar formalmente", les recordó Hades. Pandora, Hypnos y Thanatos asintieron. 

_**(N/A: Lleva la vestimenta de la película 3 de Naruto llamada ´¡La gran excitación! Pánico animal en la Isla de la luna´. También lleva puesto el collar de estrella).** _

"Tampoco se les olvide mi nombre, me llamo Gaara", también les recordó Poseidón. Los tres volvieron a asentir.

_**(N/A: Lleva la ropa que usa en Naruto Shippuden, pero en versión más pequeña).** _

"Bien, en marcha", dijo Hades y todos se dirigieron a Konoha.

* * *

**= Konoha =**

Finalmente, los cinco llegaron a la aldea. Hades se sintió nostálgico ya que le recordaba a su vida como Naruto, pero los recuerdos no eran para nada de bueno ya que solo recordaba soledad.

Al acercarse a los que vigilaban la entrada, vio en sus ojos un brillo de reconocimiento, por lo cual sabía que ya lo habían reconocido y le informarían al Hokage inmediatamente. Después de registrarse partieron a buscar algún lugar para quedarse. Sintieron a los anbus que les seguían, así que se dirigieron a alguno de los campos de entrenamientos para hacerlos salir.

Al llegar, los cinco se detuvieron y giraron hacia el lugar donde los anbus se ocultaban.

"Será mejor que salgan, ya sabemos que están ahí". les ordenó Gaara.

Los anbus inmediatamente salieron, eran siete. Y no solo ellos aparecieron, sino que también el Hokage y su esposa, junto a Jiraiya y Tsunade quienes veían amenazante a Thanatos junto a Hypnos quienes ni se inmutaron.

"Vaya, pero si es el Hokage con su esposa y dos de los sennins legendarios Jiraiya y Tsunade, ¿Qué les trae por aquí?", dijo Naruto con una voz divertida, ya que no se esperaba encontrarse tan pronto con su antigua 'familia'.

"Naruto, es bueno ver que estas bien hijo, y esas personas supongo que son las que te secuestraron, no te preocupes ya estás a salvo", habló Minato descaradamente.

Con ese comentario, Naruto se enfureció. Estaba a punto de liberar su poder de Dios si no hubiera sido por Gaara quien le puso su mano sobre su hombro y le detuvo. Aunque nada les impedía a Hypnos y Thanatos mostrarse tal y como son, así que miraron a Naruto discretamente y al ver la afirmación que les dio no pudieron evitar sonreír.

"Eres interesante mortal. Te has atrevido a hablarnos de esa manera a dos dioses", dijo Thanatos. Eso extraño a los de Konoha.

"¿De qué estás hablando?", le preguntó Kushina ya enfadándose.

"Es normal que una humana como tú no sepa sobre nosotros", contestó Hypnos con burla.

"Solo dicen tonterías", dijo Jiraiya y empezó a ser sellos de manos. Entonces se detuvo, se mordió el pulgar sacándose sangre y azotó su mano en el suelo, " ** _¡Jutsu de invocación!_** ", gritó y una gran nube de humo apareció. Unos segundos después apareció Gamabunta, el jefe sapo.

"¿Para qué me has llamado Jiraiya?", le preguntó Gamabunta.

"Para darles una lección a esos dos de ahí", le respondió Jiraiya.

Gamabunta vio a quienes apuntaba y palideció.

"¿Es-Estás loco?, ¿Sa-Sabes quiénes son?", le preguntó Gamabunta a Jiraiya con miedo.

"¿De qué hablas?", le preguntó un desconcertado Jiraiya.

"Parece que nos han reconocido hermano. Hace tiempo que no veo una convocación de un sapo", le dijo Hypnos a su hermano.

"Si, tienes razón", estuvo de acuerdo Thanatos.

"E-Es un honor estar en su presencia", les dijo Gamabunta con respeto.

"¿Qué te pasa Gamabunta?, ¿Por qué les hablas con tanto respeto?", le preguntó Jiraiya sin entender nada.

"Eres un idiota Jiraiya. Están en la presencia de los dioses gemelos de la muerte y el sueño Thanatos-sama junto a Hypnos-sama. Además de que son los consejeros personales del Dios del inframundo Hades-sama", presentó Gamabunta a los hermanos mientras regañaba a Jiraiya.

Los de Konoha al escuchar eso palidecieron.

"P-Pero los Dioses son solo leyendas", dijo Tsunade no creyendo lo que decía el jefe sapo.

"Te equivocas son tan reales como nosotros", aseguró Gamabunta.

"¿Entonces que hace Naruto con ellos?", preguntó Minato desconcertado.

Gamabunta se giró a ver a Naruto, se fijó en el collar que traía y el pobre casi se muere de un infarto, "N-No puede ser", dijo sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

"¿No me digas que también me reconociste?, sabes más de lo que aparentas", comentó Naruto. Gamabunta inmediatamente se inclinó frente a Naruto, mostrando su respeto.

"Es un honor estar en su presencia Dios del inframundo Hades-sama. Disculpe mi insolencia por no haberle reconocido antes", dijo Gamabunta con temor en su voz.

Al ver y escuchar lo que dijo Gamabunta, los de Konoha quedaron en absoluto shock.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?", preguntó Jiraiya aún en shock.

"Dijo que Naruto era el Dios del inframundo Hades", dijo Kushina también shock.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?", preguntó Naruto para salir de la duda.

"Es por el collar que lleva. Ese collar significa que usted es el Dios del inframundo Hades-sama", contestó Gamabunta con respeto.

"Es cierto. Para la próxima lo guardaré dentro de mi chaqueta, no quiero anunciarle a todo el mundo que soy el Dios del inframundo", dijo Naruto mientras miraba su collar.

"Entonces, ¿Es cierto?", le preguntó Minato a Naruto.

"Si lo es. Ya no soy más tu hijo. Ahora soy el Dios del inframundo Hades", se presentó Hades y cambio su forma a la de Hades. Su ropa también cambio.

"Entonces nosotros también deberíamos presentarnos correctamente", habló Pandora por primera vez desde que estaban ahí, "Yo soy Pandora, la persona que cuida al señor Hades soy como su hermana mayor", se presentó y volvió a su verdadera estatura junto a su vestimenta.

"Yo soy Hypnos, el Dios del sueño y uno de los consejeros del señor Hades", Hypnos hizo su presentación y su ropa también cambio.

"Me llamo Thanatos y soy el Dios de la muerte como también el hermano gemelo de Hypnos y al igual que él uno de los consejeros del señor Hades", fue la presentación de Thanatos junto con el cambio de su vestimenta.

"Mi nombre era Gaara, pero ahora soy Poseidón el Dios de los mares y el hermano de Hades", dijo su presentación Poseidón y al igual que Hades cambio su forma y su ropa.

"Po-Poseidón-sama, perdóneme por tampoco haberle reconocido", habló Gamabunta mientras se inclinaba hacia Gaara.

"No hay problema, después de todo nuestro objetivo era que no nos reconocieran, pero supongo que eso ya no importa", dijo Poseidón con un suspiro.

Entonces escucharon un ladrido. Todos se giraron y se encontraron con un cachorro.

_**(N/A: Es el cachorro de Alone).** _

"Parece que nos has seguido hasta aquí cerbero, te queda bien esa forma", le dijo Hades al cachorro mientras lo tomaba en brazos. El cachorro solo ladró con gusto.

"No nos dimos cuenta cuando nos siguió, pero ¿Por qué parece un simple cachorro? Además, solo tiene una cabeza", preguntó Pandora extrañada.

"Es para pasar desapercibido en el mundo humano, después de todo no puede mostrar su verdadera forma sin asustar a nadie", respondió Hades a Pandora.

"¿Es ese cerbero, el guardián del inframundo?", preguntó Gamabunta observando al cachorro que Hades cargaba.

"Lo es", contestó Hades.

"Ya veo. He tenido muchas sorpresas hoy, con su permiso me retiro", les dijo Gamabunta mientras se inclinaba a los Dioses y desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Los de Konoha aun trataban de asimilar todo lo que habían escuchado.

"Bien, entonces nosotros también nos vamos, estoy cansado del viaje", dijo Hades.

"Tienes razón, yo igual estoy cansado, vayámonos de aquí", Poseidón estuvo de acuerdo. Los otros tres asintieron de acuerdo con los comentarios anteriores.

"Esperen", Minato trato de detenerlos, pero los cinco fueron más rápidos y se fueron de ahí inmediatamente, "Maldición se fueron", dijo un frustrado Hokage, "Nosotros también nos retiramos, y espero que lo ocurrido aquí no se escuche por Konoha o serán castigados", ordenó, todos asintieron y se fueron en distintas direcciones.

Un reencuentro y revelaciones a ocurrido, ahora los 'padres' de Naruto saben que es el Dios Hades gracias a Gamabunta. El destino les ha empezado a mostrar sus errores. Ahora ya no pueden hacer nada.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, otro capitulo, espero que les guste. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a las personas que leen mi historia. 
> 
> Decidí hacer la historia más corta, por eso hice el reencuentro y las revelaciones tan pronto.
> 
> Si tengo algún error en la ortografía, me disculpo.
> 
> Nos vemos, bye bye.


	7. Los observadores del examen chunnin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {{{Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Naruto no son míos. Son de los grandes mangakas Masashi Kishimoto y Masami Kurumada. Lo único que es mío es la historia}}}

**+++ Anteriormente +++**

Los de Konoha aun trataban de asimilar todo lo que habían escuchado.

"Bien, entonces nosotros también nos vamos, estoy cansado del viaje", dijo Hades.

"Tienes razón, yo igual estoy cansado, vayámonos de aquí", Poseidón estuvo de acuerdo. Los otros tres asintieron de acuerdo con los comentarios anteriores.

"Esperen", Minato trato de detenerlos, pero los cinco fueron más rápidos y se fueron de ahí inmediatamente, "Maldición se fueron", dijo un frustrado Hokage, "Nosotros también nos retiramos, y espero que lo ocurrido aquí no se escuche por Konoha o serán castigados", ordenó, todos asintieron y se fueron en distintas direcciones.

Un reencuentro y revelaciones a ocurrido, ahora los 'padres' de Naruto saben que es el Dios Hades gracias a Gamabunta. El destino les ha empezado a mostrar sus errores. Ahora ya no pueden hacer nada.

* * *

**+++ Actualmente +++**

**= En otra parte de Konoha =**

Los cinco habían llegado a una de las calles de Konoha para desviar la atención del Hokage y el resto. Empezaron a buscar a donde quedarse y encontraron un hotel cómodo y grande, que tenía exactamente cincos habitaciones, las cuales pidieron inmediatamente sin importarles el precio ya que para ellos no era problema alguno.

Luego de acomodarse se dirigieron a la habitación de Naruto para comentar sobre su encuentro anterior.

"Quién iba a decir que tan solo llegáramos y ya tuvimos que revelar quienes éramos", comentó Pandora.

"Tienes razón, esto no lo esperábamos", dijo Hypnos.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?", les preguntó Thanatos.

"Pienso que no deberíamos entrar en los exámenes chunnin ya que nos podrían vigilar de cerca", opinó Poseidón.

"Tienes razón, simplemente seremos observadores", declaró Hades.

"Estoy de acuerdo con el señor Hades", dijo Pandora. Thanatos junto a Hypnos asintieron.

"Bien, está decidido", finalizó Poseidón y todos se fueron a descansar.

* * *

**= En la casa del Hokage =**

En este lugar se encuentran reunidos Minato, Kushina, Tsunade y Jiraiya. Están hablando sobre su reencuentro con Naruto.

"¿Que opinan sobre lo que Gamabunta dijo sobre Naruto y sus acompañantes?", preguntó Minato su opinión.

"No lo sé, jamás le había visto tan nervioso", dijo Jiraiya.

"¿Será verdad que mi hijo es un Dios?", se preguntó Kushina en voz alta.

"No lo sé Kushina, pero la forma en que cambio su apariencia y vestuario no era un jutsu de transformación", dijo Tsunade.

"Tienes razón Tsunade. No había ningún sello de mano o alguna explosión de humo", opinó Jiraiya.

"Entonces debemos aceptar que en verdad Naruto es un Dios, y sobre todo el Dios del inframundo, no puedo creerlo", dijo Minato sin creer.

"Lo más importante es, ¿Cómo vamos a traerlo de vuelta?", preguntó Kushina.

"No lo sé. Si en verdad son Dioses nuestras posibilidades se reducen en gran medida", dijo Jiraiya.

"Tienes razón sensei. La verdad es que no sé cómo traer de vuelta a Naruto. Lo vi muy convencido de no regresar, al parecer ha tenido una buena vida estos últimos años. La vida que nosotros no le dimos", dijo Minato con tristeza.

Kushina se entristeció por eso. Sabía que era verdad. Ellos solo se preocuparon por Mito y olvidaron completamente a Naruto. Ahora no sabe cómo solucionar su grave error.

"Veamos como transcurre las cosas. Quizás el tiempo nos de otra oportunidad", dijo Tsunade aún con esperanzas. Todos asintieron esperando que Tsunade tuviera razón.

* * *

**= Día siguiente, exámenes chunnin =**

Hades, Poseidón, Pandora, Hypnos y Thanatos observaban los exámenes chunnin desde el cielo sin que nadie los notara. Observaron la primera prueba que era escrita. Vieron que pocos pasaron la prueba ya que muchos se rindieron en el camino.

Gaara veía atentamente a sus 'hermanos' quienes participaban en el examen junto a una ninja llamada Matsuri. **_(N/A: Aquí Matsuri tiene la misma edad que Gaara ya que necesitaba a un tercer miembro para conformar el equipo de la arena)._**

Naruto observaba a su 'hermana' responder la prueba con facilidad. Al parecer se había tomado bastante en serio su camino ninja, aunque a él no le interesaba lo que hicieran los humanos, después de todo era el Dios de la muerte.

Pandora, Hypnos y Thanatos observaban a todos los de la habitación. Veían que algunos tenían talento natural, otros por esfuerzo y algunos sin intentar nada. Decidieron observar detenidamente a los 'hermanos' de dos de los tres grandes Dioses. 

**_ (N/A: Recuerden a Zeus, aunque en este fanfic no va a aparecer). _ **

Luego de terminar la primera prueba, siguieron a los ninjas a su segunda prueba, la cual era en un bosque que parecía tenebroso, pero para los cinco seria como un paseo en el parque ya que habían visto cosas peores.

Vieron que le entregaban unos rollos de diferentes colores a los equipos participantes y cada equipo se ganaba en una puerta diferente. Después de la señal, la prueba comenzó con las puertas abriéndose al mismo tiempo y los ninjas entrando para realizar las pruebas.

Veían interesados como ocurrían los sucesos. Algunos encuentros eran interesantes, otros ingeniosos, en ese bosque se ponía a prueba las ganas de sobrevivir y ganar para pasar la prueba, pero debía ser el equipo completo.

De pronto sintieron una extraña presencia con intenciones nada santas. Al identificarlo se encontraron con el equipo de Mito, quienes sus otros compañeros eran Sakura y Sasuke.

También vieron a una mujer bastante extraña, así que Hades y Poseidón vieron sus recuerdos. Y a pesar de ser Dioses y no les agradaran los humanos, quedaron molesto por lo que ese hombre disfrazado de mujer había hecho. Vieron sus planes futuros, sus deseos y sus motivaciones, entre más veían más se molestaban y querían quitarle la vida en ese mismo instante.

"Hades, quiero el alma de ese sujeto en el lugar más cruel del inframundo", le dijo Poseidón.

"No te preocupes, no tienes ni para que decírmelo, yo mismo lo guiare hasta ahí", contestó Hades.

"¿Qué ocurre?", preguntó Pandora extrañada. Los dos le contaron lo que vieron. Pandora y los Dioses gemelos también se molestaron.

Naruto les dijo que tenía planeado otra cosa, así que debían ser pacientes, pero la decisión la tomarían los habitantes de Konoha sin que se dieran cuenta.

Así vieron el encuentro entre los tres genin y Orochimaru quien mordió a Sasuke con el sello maldito. Luego se fue dejando a una inconsciente Mito, a un desmayado Sasuke y a Sakura quien cargaba a los dos.

* * *

**= Cinco días después =**

Después de pasar el tiempo límite de la segunda prueba, los cinco estaban en la torre, flotando arriba de la arena de combate. Obviamente pusieron una barrera de invisibilidad.

Miraron fijamente los combates que se realizaban. Algunos eran interesantes, otros una decepción total. Hades y Poseidón eran los que estaban totalmente atentos a las batallas ya que estaban curiosos por como peleaban por que normalmente ellos también deberían de haber peleado de alguna forma parecida.

Después de un buen rato los combates se terminaron, y se anunció que en un mes más se realizaría la última parte de los exámenes chunnin. Hades y Poseidón sonrieron, ya que ellos tenían algo especial preparado para ese día, solo debían esperar un mes. Los cinco se transportaron en el cielo muy alto, estaban arriba de Konoha.

"Solo un mes más y el destino de esta aldea llena de hipócritas y ambiciosos se decidirá. Será mejor que escojan bien humanos", dijo Hades en voz alta, su voz retumbaba en el cielo.

Sus acompañantes asintieron con una sonrisa dándole la razón.

En un mes más Konoha conocerá su destino, la destrucción o la salvación. Solo ellos escogerán por las decisiones que tomen. Pronto conocerán el poder del Dios del inframundo.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, otro capitulo, espero que les guste.
> 
> Muchas gracias por sus votos y comentarios.
> 
> Si tengo algún error en la escritura me disculpo.
> 
> Nos vemos, bye bye.


	8. La ira de Hades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {{{Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Naruto no son míos. Son de los grandes mangakas Masashi Kishimoto y Masami Kurumada. Lo único que es mío es la historia}}}

**+++ Anteriormente +++**

Después de pasar el tiempo límite de la segunda prueba, los cinco estaban en la torre, flotando arriba de la arena de combate. Obviamente pusieron una barrera de invisibilidad.

Miraron fijamente los combates que se realizaban. Algunos eran interesantes, otros una decepción total. Hades y Poseidón eran los que estaban totalmente atentos a las batallas ya que estaban curiosos por como peleaban por que normalmente ellos también deberían haber peleado de alguna forma parecida.

Después de un buen rato los combates se terminaron, y se anunció que en un mes más se realizó la última parte de los exámenes chunnin. Hades y Poseidón sonrieron, ya que ellos tenían algo especial preparado para ese día, solo debían esperar un mes. Los cinco se transportaron en el cielo muy alto, estaban arriba de Konoha.

"Solo un mes más y el destino de esta aldea llena de hipócritas y ambiciosos se decidirá. Será mejor que escojan bien humanos", dijo Hades en voz alta, su voz retumbaba en el cielo.

Sus acompañantes asintieron con una sonrisa dándole la razón.

En un mes más Konoha conocerá su destino, la destrucción o la salvación. Solo ellos escogerán por las decisiones que tomen. Pronto conocerán el poder del Dios del inframundo.

* * *

**+++ Actualmente +++**

**= Un mes después =**

El mes finalmente pasó y los cinco estaban planeando lo que iban a hacer en la final del examen chunnin. Durante este mes el Hokage y su familia han intentado conseguir hablar a solas con Naruto, pero este siempre los esquivaba. Incluso algunas veces dejaba que Cerbero jugara un rato con ellos. Mito se enteró sobre la aparición de su 'hermano' después de la segunda prueba. Durante este mes, Hades y Poseidón mantuvieron su apariencia de Dioses para no llamar la atención de Konoha y Suna sobre ellos, y les funcionó de maravilla.

Hoy finalmente era la final de los exámenes chunnin, y sin que nadie lo supiera, quizás sería el último día de Konoha.

Naruto y el resto de sus acompañantes fueron los primeros en llegar al estadio, al igual que en la torre, levitaron en un campo de energía que los hacia invisibles. Vieron como poco a poco las personas llegaban al estadio de Konoha para ver los combates que se realizarían, por lo cual el estadio comenzó a llenarse de muchas personas, tanto civiles como ninjas.

"Esto será interesante. Si ocurre algo solo seré un espectador, pero si mis 'hermanos' están involucrados interferiré y me haré cargo de ellos", avisó Poseidón.

"Has lo que quieras Poseidón, mientras no interfieras con mis planes has lo que quieras. Después de todo esta es la última prueba y oportunidad para Konoha, si fallan serán exterminados", dijo Hades sin interés alguno, como si hablara del clima.

"¿Está seguro de esto, señor Hades?", Le preguntó Pandora.

"Lo estoy Pandora", contestó Hades.

"Confía un poco más en el señor Hades, Pandora", le dijo Thanatos.

"Después de todo el señor Hades no hace las cosas porque quiere, sino que él sabe lo que es correcto", también le dijo Hypnos.

"Entiendo", respondió Pandora con simpleza.

"Ya va a comenzar", dijo Poseidón viendo que iniciaban los combates.

El primer combate fue entre Mito y Neji, quien no dejaba de hablar del destino. Naruto estaba a punto de clavar su espada en la boca para que la cerrara, pero fue detenido por sus acompañantes, aunque Gaara estaba en las mismas.

Al final Mito salió victoriosa por una interesante estrategia con los clones **_(N / A: La misma de Naruto)_** y humillo a Neji derrotándolo.

El segundo combate debía ser entre Rock Lee y Sasuke, pero Sasuke aun no llegaba **_(N / A: Esta vez la que peleo con Lee fue Matsuri y fue derrotada, por lo cual Lee tomo el puesto de Gaara)_** por lo cual retrasaron el combate muy al pesar de Lee. Así que pasaron al tercero, quiénes eran Shikamaru y Temari. Poseidón prestó atención a este combate. Al final por rendición de Shikamaru, ganó Temari.

"Ese humano es interesante, tiene una gran inteligencia, lástima que se desperdicie en esta aldea", opinó Hypnos.

"Tienes razón hermano, es una lástima", apoyó Thanatos la opinión de su hermano.

Luego se dio inicio al siguiente combate que era entre Shino y Kankuro, pero Kankuro se rindió antes de comenzar el combate. Finalmente, Sasuke llegó y estaba por empezar su combate con Lee, cuando plumas empezaron a caer, era un genjutsu. La invasión de Orochimaru, Suna y Oto comenzó.

"Vaya, empezó más pronto de lo que esperaba", comentó Hades.

"Tiene razón", apoyó Pandora.

Entonces escucharon una explosión, dirigieron su mirada al lugar en donde se había escuchado y se dieron cuenta que era en el lugar que en donde estaban el Hokage junto a sus guardias y el 'Kazekage' junto a los suyos.

No se sorprendieron de ver a Orochimaru quitarse el disfraz de Kazekage y mostrarse ante Minato, el cual estaba sorprendido por la aparición del sennin serpiente. Los guardaespaldas de Minato eran Kushina y Jiraiya.

Los cuatro del sonido se pusieron en posición y crearon una barrera morada para que nadie entrara ni saliera. Entonces su batalla comenzó.

Hades escrito todo desde arriba. Estaba viendo como los ninjas peleaban entre sí. Él no movía ni un dedo ya que no era necesario, después de todo le daba igual lo que hicieran los humanos.

Poseidón se dio cuenta de que sus 'hermanos' también estaban metidos, así que decidió bajar a saludarlos.

"Voy a ir a saludar a mis 'hermanos', hace tiempo que no los veo", dijo Poseidón mientras desciende en el lugar en donde estaban sus 'hermanos'.

"Bien", Hades estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

**= Con Poseidón =**

Poseidón decidió regresar a su forma de humano para que sus 'hermanos' le reconocieran. Al descender vio que sus 'hermanos' le miraban en shock.

"¿Qué haces aquí demonio?", Le preguntó Kankuro con brusquedad.

"Deberías estar muerto", le dijo Temari.

"Pero no lo estoy", dijo Gaara con tranquilidad.

"Entonces me encargaré de que lo estés", le dijo Kankuro y se lanzó en contra de él. Gaara sonrió como no lo hacía en años, de forma sádica.

* * *

**= Con Hades =**

Hades seguía observando las batallas de la aldea como si viera una película. De repente sintió una presencia familia, pero de pronto desapareció de golpe. Así que sin previo aviso a sus acompañantes se dirigió al lugar en donde lo sintió.

Al llegar al lugar vio algo que para él siendo un Dios le congeló. Lo que vio fue a la persona más importante para su parte humana en el suelo. Era Hiruzen Sarutobi quien estaba en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre con su traje de batalla, pero lo que hizo despertar su ira, fue ver que Danzo, el rival de Hiruzen, se seguir sosteniendo una espada, la cual estaba clavada exactamente en el corazón de Hiruzen. La última gota fue ver que Danzo se reía como maniático. Eso lo rompió y provocó que su ira, junto a su poder de Dios, se mostrara de golpe.

Vistió su armadura y se elevó al cielo. Todas las batallas incluidas la de Orochimaru y Minato se detuvieron. La tierra temblaba con fuerza, todos estaban desconcertados por lo que ocurría, también estaban curiosos por esa persona que estaba en el cielo con una armadura negra. No sabían si era amigo o enemigo.

"¿Acaso es esto ser un ninja?", Preguntó Hades mientras su voz retumbaba en el cielo. Todos le prestaron atención, "¿Ser un ninja es traicionar a todos y solo sobrevivir por tus propios logros y ambiciones ?, que bajo han caído humanos, les di una última oportunidad y la han desaprovechado. El destino de esta aldea ha sido sellado" , declaró y subió aún más alto. El sol estaba completamente tapado y Hades se veía encima del oscuro sol. Eso provocaba más miedos en las personas. Hades tomó una posición de batalla.

* * *

**= Con Gaara =**

Al sentir el cosmos de Hades elevarse de golpe, se detuvo en lo que hacía y miro lo que su hermano estaba haciendo. Se imaginó que algo grave pasó para que él racionara así.

"Vaya, el tiempo se acabó", dijo Gaara, "Una lástima, nuestra reunión fue corta", les dijo a sus 'hermanos'. Invocó su armadura. Su apariencia cambio y Poseidón apareció.

Se puso su armadura ya que sabía que en cualquier segundo Hades liberaba su poder.

"Bueno, supongo que este es el adiós", Poseidón les dijo a sus 'hermanos' que estaban en shock por su cambio de apariencia.

Luego se alejó y se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde estaban Pandora, Hypnos y Thanatos.

* * *

**= Lugar en donde se encuentran Pandora, Hypnos y Thanatos =**

Los tres que se quedaron encima del estadio de Konoha, se sorprendieron por la repentina liberación de ira de Hades. Debió haber pasado algo para que cambiara de opinión tan rápido. Hypnos y Thanatos llamaron a sus armaduras y se las colocaron, luego rodearon a Pandora para mantenerla a salvo.

"¿Qué le habrá pasado al señor Hades para que cambiara de opinión?", Les preguntó Thanatos a sus acompañantes.

"No lo sé, pero debió ser algo muy malo, ya que está furioso", contestó Pandora.

"Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, debe de ser malo", dijo Hypnos.

Fue en ese momento que llegó Poseidón con su armadura.

"Será mejor que hagamos un protector de campo. Esta aldea desaparecerá muy pronto", dijo Poseidón. Todos asintieron y utilizaron su cosmos divino.

* * *

**= Con Hades =**

Hades se estuvo volando en el cielo viendo la aldea corrompida. Sintió el cosmos de sus acompañantes formándose como un campo protector, así que comenzó a cargar su ataque. Ya nada lo detenía.

"Hoy es su fin Konoha", dijo Hades y su cosmos empezó a aparecer en su mano.

Los de Konoha y todos los demás vieron eso y temblaron de miedo, ya que el poder a pesar de estar tan lejos se sintió hasta el suelo. Muchos empezaron a huir, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Adiós", dijo Hades y lanzó su ataque a su máximo poder.

Todo se volvió morado para las personas de abajo. Al mismo tiempo, todo empezó a pasar en cámara lenta. Minato y Orochimaru intentaron actuar, pero no alcanzaron. Segundos después una gran explosión se pudo ver en la lejanía.

Después de que se aclaró la explosión, lo único que se vio fue un cráter. Konoha con sus habitantes se redujo a cenizas, Incluso Orochimaru y Minato con su familia quienes una vez fueron la familia de Naruto.

Una esfera flotante se vio en el cielo. En ella estaban Poseidón, Pandora, Hypnos y Thanatos, quienes observaban a Hades.

En el rostro de Hades unas lágrimas empezaron a bajar. Hades se sorprendió.

"¿Por qué estoy llorando ?, no lo entiendo", se preguntaba Hades. Entonces gritó. Su grito hizo eco en ese lugar que hace tan solo cinco minutos estaba una aldea la cual era solo un cráter.

La ira de un Dios fue desata lo que llevo a la destrucción de una aldea. Konoha ese mismo día, desapareció del mapa.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, otro capitulo, espero que les guste.
> 
> Muchas gracias a las personas que leen esta historia.
> 
> Si tengo errores en la ortografía, me disculpo.
> 
> Nos vemos, bye bye.


	9. El término de la era ninja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {{{Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Naruto no son míos. Son de los grandes mangakas Masashi Kishimoto y Masami Kurumada. Lo único que es mío es la historia}}}

**+++ Anteriormente +++**

"Hoy es su fin Konoha", dijo Hades y su cosmos empezó a aparecer en su mano.

Los de Konoha y todos los demás vieron eso y temblaron de miedo, ya que el poder a pesar de estar tan lejos se sentía hasta el suelo. Muchos empezaron a huir, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Adiós", dijo Hades y lanzó su ataque a su máximo poder.

Todo se volvió morado para las personas de abajo. Al mismo tiempo, todo empezó a pasar en cámara lenta. Minato y Orochimaru intentaron actuar, pero no alcanzaron. Segundos después una gran explosión se pudo ver en la lejanía.

Después de que se aclaró la explosión, lo único que se vio fue un cráter. Konoha con sus habitantes se redujo a cenizas, Incluso Orochimaru y Minato con su familia quienes una vez fueron la familia de Naruto.

Una esfera flotante se vio en el cielo. En ella estaban Poseidón, Pandora, Hypnos y Thanatos, quienes observaban a Hades.

En el rostro de Hades unas lágrimas empezaron a bajar. Hades se sorprendió.

"¿Por qué estoy llorando?, no lo entiendo", se preguntaba Hades. Entonces gritó. Su grito hizo eco en ese lugar que hace tan solo cinco minutos estaba una aldea la cual era solo un cráter.

La ira de un Dios fue desata lo que llevo a la destrucción de una aldea. Konoha ese mismo día, desapareció del mapa.

* * *

**+++ Actualmente +++**

**= En donde están Poseidón, Pandora, Hypnos y Thanatos =**

Los cuatro observaban a Hades desde la esfera protectora que crearon con su cosmos.

"No entiendo, ¿Por qué el señor Hades está llorando?", les preguntó Pandora confundida.

"Es su lado humano. Al haber nacido como un humano durante 5 años eso le afecto, ya que su lado humano quería a sus padres y a su hermana", respondió Poseidón, su cabello le cubría sus ojos.

"¿Qué quiere decir?", le preguntó Thanatos mientras se giraba para verle, pero fue sorprendido por lo que vio.

Poseidón tenía su cabeza agachada, pero se notaba bien las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

"Al igual que yo, él está llorando por la pérdida de su familia humana. Yo lloro por la pérdida de mis hermanos humanos. Al nacer como humanos esa pequeña parte de sentimientos se nos traspasó. Aunque no nos importaran por la forma en que nos trataron, nuestra pequeña parte humana de sentimientos llora por la pérdida de alguien que una vez fue importante para nosotros", confesó Poseidón mientras seguía llorando.

"Entiendo. Será mejor que llevemos a ustedes dos a descansar", dijo Hypnos. Los cuatro se dirigieron a donde estaba Hades, al llegar, Pandora lo abrazó como una hermana consolando a su pequeño hermano y mientras lo sujetaba de esa forma regresaron al inframundo.

* * *

**= Una semana después =**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde la destrucción de Konoha a manos de Hades, quien junto a Poseidón se encuentran en el castillo del inframundo para que su parte humana supere la pérdida de sus antiguas familias. Pero no ha sido fácil, ya que a veces les dan ataques de tristeza y todos tienen que calmarlos.

En el mundo humano, las otras cuatro naciones se enteraron de la destrucción de Konoha y se preocuparon ya que cualquiera que pueda hacer desaparecer una aldea entera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos era alarmante.

En el castillo de Hades, actualmente hay una reunión entre Hades, Poseidón, Pandora, Hypnos y Thanatos, quienes están tomando una importante decisión.

"¿Entonces me van a apoyar?", les preguntó Hades.

"Si señor Hades", respondió Pandora.

"¿No le afectara como la última vez a usted y el señor Poseidón?", preguntó Thanatos preocupado.

"No te preocupes por eso, las personas que a nuestra parte humana estimaban ya están todos muertos", le respondió Poseidón aclarando la duda de Thanatos.

"Ya veo. Entonces apoyo la decisión", dijo Hypnos.

"Yo igual", dijo Thanatos.

"Entonces está decidido", finalizó Hades.

"Señor Hades, ¿Qué ocurrirá con los bijus?, recuerde que ellos son masas de chakras y no pueden morir", le recordó Pandora sobre los bijus.

"Sobre eso, Poseidón y yo hemos hablado sobre el tema y decidimos que les crearemos un lugar para ellos en los Elíseos y así nadie fuera del continente ninja sabrá que existen y querrán su poder", contestó Hades.

"Esa es una buena opción", dijo Pandora.

"Bien, entonces está más que decidido", dijo Hades. Todos los que estaban ahí asintieron, "Entonces empecemos", se puso de pie y el resto le siguió.

* * *

**= En la sala del trono =**

Los cinco llegaron a la sala del trono y observaron que los espectros de Hades y los generales de Poseidón ya se encontraban en el lugar ya que anteriormente se les había ordenado ir. Al ver que los cuatro Dioses y la señorita Pandora entraban, inmediatamente se inclinaron.

"Mis espectros y generales de Poseidón. Hemos tomado una decisión. Vimos que el continente ninja está podrido de humanos con ambiciones, por lo cual hemos decidido que será exterminado", habló Hades con autoridad.

Los espectros y generales se sorprendieron por esa decisión.

"Por lo cual iremos al mundo de los humanos, más en específico al continente ninja, el cual será limpiado de la impureza de los humanos", dijo Poseidón, "Entonces, mis generales, ¿Me acompañaran?", preguntó a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.

"¡SI, SEÑOR POSEIDÓN!", gritaron todos los generales al mismo tiempo.

"Mis espectros, ¿Vendrán?", le preguntó Hades a pesar de que al igual que Poseidón sabía la respuesta.

"¡A SUS ORDENES SEÑOR HADES!", también gritaron los espectros en respuesta a la pregunta de su dios.

"¡Entonces vayamos!", dijeron Hades y Poseidón al mismo tiempo. Y luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

**= Mundo humano =**

En las naciones ninjas todo estaba bien. Las personas hacían sus deberes diarios, los aldeanos paseaban o vendían en sus tiendas, los ninjas iban a por misiones. Nadie se imaginaba que muy pronto todo eso iba a acabar.

De pronto el cielo se nubló por completo. Eso alertó a todos. Luego un portal empezó a formarse. De ese portal empezaron a salir los espectros de Hades, quienes inmediatamente empezaron a aniquilar a los humanos.

El mar empezó a moverse violentamente. Y del mar aparecieron los generales de Poseidón con él mismo Dios, quien creaba gigantescas olas que se lo tragaban todo.

Los ninjas intentaban hacer algo, pero no podían, ya que el cosmos era mejor que el chakra. Por lo cual no les era de mucha utilidad para su desgracia. Además, también tenían armaduras, por lo cual no podían dañarlos. Los Kages también peleaban desesperadamente, pero no podían hacer nada para evitar la destrucción del mundo ninja.

Hades apareció desde el portal del cielo junto a Pandora y a Hypnos junto a Thanatos. Los cuatro observaron cómo los ninjas peleaban desesperadamente por sobrevivir, pero a Hades no le importaba nada, ya que para él todos eran seres llenos de ambiciones sin importarles a que costo lo consiguieran. Por lo tanto, también se unieron a las batallas y a la aniquilación de los humanos.

Una hora después, lo único que quedaba del continente por completo eran solo escombros. Los Kages, los ninjas y los aldeanos estaban todos muertos. Hades y Poseidón junto a sus ejércitos los habían exterminado rápidamente.

"Oye Poseidón, solo por precaución tengo pensado eliminar este continente", le dijo Hades a su hermano.

"Si tienes razón. Quizás se nos haya escapado alguno. Te ayudaré a destruir lo que queda", apoyó Poseidón la decisión de Hades.

"Está bien", dijo Hades.

Los dos Dioses subieron aún más alto y le ordenaron a su ejército que regresaran de inmediato. Cada ejército obedeció sin problema, Pandora, Hypnos y Thanatos también se fueron con ellos.

Hades y Poseidón combinaron sus poderes y se concentraron. Luego una gran bola de energía se vio en el cielo, era gigantesca, tanto que cubría el continente entero. Después esa bola fue lanzada en dirección al continente, como si de un meteorito se tratara. Esta energía se estrelló con el continente haciéndolo explotar junto a la barrera que el rikudo sennin había puesto. El continente ninja, desapareció del mapa.

Por sus ambiciones y traiciones, los humanos del continente ninja fueron totalmente exterminados por el poder de dos Dioses. El mundo ninja llegó a su era final.

Continuará...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, otro capítulo, espero que les guste.
> 
> Muchas gracias por los apoyos que he recibido.
> 
> Si tengo algún error en la ortografía, me disculpo.
> 
> Nos vemos, bye bye.


	10. El final de una historia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {{{Los personajes de Saint Seiya y Naruto no son míos. Son de los grandes mangakas Masashi Kishimoto y Masami Kurumada. Lo único que es mío es la historia}}}

**+++ Anteriormente +++**

Una hora después, lo único que quedaba del continente por completo eran solo escombros. Los Kages, los ninjas y los aldeanos estaban todos muertos. Hades y Poseidón junto a sus ejércitos hizo que los exterminados rápidamente.

"Oye Poseidón, solo por precaución tengo pensado eliminar este continente", le dijo Hades a su hermano.

"Si tienes razón. Quizás se nos haya escapado alguno. Te ayudaré a destruir lo que queda", apoyó Poseidón la decisión de Hades.

"Está bien", dijo Hades.

Los dos Dioses subieron aún más alto y le ordenaron a su ejército que regresaran de inmediato. Cada ejército obedeció sin problema, Pandora, Hypnos y Thanatos también se fueron con ellos.

Hades y Poseidón combinaron sus poderes y se concentraron. Luego una gran bola de energía se vio en el cielo, era gigantesca, tanto que cubría el continente entero. Después esa bola fue lanzada en dirección al continente, como si de un meteorito se tratara. Esta energía se estrelló con el continente haciéndolo explotar junto a la barrera que el rikudo sennin había puesto. El continente ninja, desapareció del mapa.

Por sus ambiciones y traiciones, los humanos del continente ninja fueron totalmente exterminados por el poder de dos Dioses. El mundo ninja llegó a su era final.

* * *

**+++ Actualmente +++**

**= Salto de tiempo =**

Después de la destrucción del continente ninja, Poseidón decidió regresar a su palacio en el mar junto a sus generales. Hades se quedó en el inframundo junto a los Dioses gemelos y Pandora. Los dos Dioses no han vuelto a usar su forma humana.

En estos momentos, Hades se encuentra en los campos de Elíseos caminando tranquilamente. Ve que, en uno de los pilares, refugiado bajo su sombra se encuentra un anciano escribiendo algo con tranquilidad. Hades se acerca con gran seguridad y una sonrisa pegada en su rostro, una sonrisa muy poco común en él.

"¿Que escribes?", le preguntó Hades al anciano.

"Tu historia", le respondió el anciano.

"¿Mi historia?, ¿Por qué?", le volvió a preguntar Hades.

"Quizás los humanos no sepan que los Dioses son reales, y los que sabían fueron aniquilados, por lo cual el único que sabrá la verdad será este libro, el cual contará tu historia y si alguien lo encuentra, la leerá y la conocerá", contestó sabiamente el anciano.

"No esperaba esa respuestas", le dijo Hades sinceramente, "Siempre fuiste impredecible", agregó. El anciano se rio.

"Lo tomaré como un cumplido", dijo el anciano.

"Tómalo como quieras", le dijo Hades, "¿Te gusta este lugar?", le preguntó.

"Si, es cómodo y tranquilo", contestó el anciano.

"Qué bueno que te guste", le dijo Hades con otra sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias por todo Naruto-kun", le agradeció el anciano con amabilidad.

"No, el que debería estar agradecido soy yo, Hiruzen-jiji", contradijo Hades.

"Supongo que ese pequeño niño ha crecido bien", dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto", dijo Hades con orgullo y una sonrisa.

"¿Que harás?", le preguntó Hiruzen.

"Esperaré", respondió Hades.

"¿Esperar?", Hiruzen repitió en forma de pregunta.

"Esperaré hasta la próxima guerra santa en contra de Athena, pero eso será en 200 años más", contestó Hades.

"Ya veo", dijo simplemente Hiruzen.

"Esta vez será diferente, después de todo fui humano por cinco años, además Poseidón está de mi lado en esta ocasión, a Athena le espera una larga lucha", comentó Hades.

"¿Destruirás por completo a la humanidad?", preguntó Hiruzen.

"No, simplemente haré la guerra por diversión", dijo Hades con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Que bromista eres", le dijo Hiruzen.

"Lo sé", respondió Hades, "¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?", le preguntó.

"Por supuesto", contestó Hiruzen y cerró el libro para ponerse de pie.

Hades y Hiruzen se alejaron del lugar. El libro se quedó ahí, terminado, relatando la historia dela vida de Hades después de reencarnar. Esperando pacientemente a que alguien lo tome y lo lea, y conozca la historia de Naruto reencarnación del Dios Hades.

**_ Aleta _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, este es el capitulo final de esta historia.
> 
> Agradezco a las personas que lo leyeron, votaron y comentaron la historia.
> 
> Muchas gracias por sus apoyos.
> 
> Nos vemos en otra historia, bye bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Está historia originalmente la publiqué en Wattpad, pero decidí que también la publicaría por esta página para que las personas que les gusta leer en esta plataforma puedan hacerlo.
> 
> Si quieren pueden ir a wattpad (Estoy con el mismo nombre) y revisar mis otras historia.
> 
> Y sin nada más que decir, me despido.
> 
> Nos vemos, bye bye.


End file.
